


Like the city at night

by creative_smtimes



Series: if wishes came true [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Revealed as Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Post-Canon, after end of s4, supercorp after 4x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: After games night in 4x22, Kara takes Lena to her apartment to tell her she is Supergirl.





	1. Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatopillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopillow/gifts).

Games night was almost over. James had already left, Brainy and Nia were helping J’onn clean up and Kelly and Lena were chatting.

After Brainy had won almost all the games that he was able to mathematically cheat his way through, Alex had excused herself to the bathroom.

With her super hearing, Kara heard her call Vasquez to ask if there was anything they can do to temporarily make him less genius. Kara smiled at her sister’s stubbornness but then her eyes fell back on Lena. Her heart skipped a beat, her lungs tightened and she could feel the muscles in her shoulders tense. She had to tell her.

“Goodbye everyone," Brainy’s loud voice threw Kara out of her thoughts.

“It was a wonderful evening, thanks everyone," Nia said with a bright smile, taking Brainy’s hand and leaving. Before exiting the door, she turned around. “Bye Alex!”

“Uhm… bye,” they heard the muffled voice return from the bathroom.

“What is she doing in there?” Kelly asked with a confused laugh.

Kara turned around to see if Brainy could hear her. When the door fell into the lock she replied: “Trying to find a way to win against Brainy next time.”

Kelly raised an eyebrow. “You know your sister well, huh?”

Lena looked at her with what Kara could only describe as a tense and knowing look and, since Kara had no idea what this look was for, her stomach twisted even more.

She forced a small laugh. “Yea… she’s so predictable sometimes.”

Alex returned and Kelly gave Lena a quick hug goodbye before standing up from the couch.

Kara got up as well, hugging both her sister and Kelly. She threw a knowing smirk at Alex before the two women left, holding hands.

The fact that now she and Lena were the only guests left, sent a cold feeling down her back as she turned around to face her best friend.

“Thank you for the evening” Lena was just saying goodbye to J’onn.

“Yea, thank you,” Kara managed to say before Lena walked towards her.

The hug came out of habit as if they were pulled towards each other. This hug felt different, though. Kara blamed it on her own tenseness.

“Goodbye Kara”, Lena whispered and it made Kara tense even more. She didn’t know if it was because of her best friend’s breath against her neck as she said it or because the words made Kara’s brain think of a potential forever goodbye in the case that Lena would hate her after tonight.

“Actually… uhm… I…,” Kara stammered, “I hoped you would maybe, uhm… I wanted to talk to you about something so uhm… would you mind coming to my apartment with me?”

Lena looked confused and maybe a little scared as she took a step back. “Sure,” she then said with a small question mark in her tone.

The way from J’onn’s place to her home had never felt so long to Kara. The word “home” felt wrong to her. She wasn’t going home, just to her apartment. Home was this unsure feeling dangling somewhere between her heart and stomach. It was dangling on a string so thin it could rip apart any second.

That’s how it felt to walk next to Lena right now. Unsure, scary, somehow unsafe. But at the same time so familiar, close and protective. Kara knew that today she would either be the happiest and most relieved person in the multiverse… or end up homeless in her own apartment.

Kara mentioned something funny that had happened at J’onn’s to fill the awkward silence but somehow their repressed laughs were even more uncomfortable.

They finally reached Kara’s building and, after seemingly endless stairs, the door to her apartment.

Kara took a deep breath in as she opened the door, holding it open for Lena to walk in past her. The breath out was shaky and made her hands start trembling.

“So what is it you want to tell me?” Lena asked as she turned back to her friend. Her voice sounded colder than usual, her eyes didn’t hold the love they usually had for Kara and it sent a sharp, icy feeling through Kara’s heart.

“I, uhm…” Kara took another deep breath in, trying to calm her body so that it didn’t fall into a thousand shards.

Lena didn’t move. She had to be able to see the panic in Kara but she didn’t do anything to calm her best friend down.

“We should sit down” Kara pointed towards her couch and comfy chair.

Hesitantly, Lena broke her statue-like stiffness and moved to sit on the couch.

Kara sat down opposite to her but immediately got back up, too nervous to be able to sit.

She turned towards her window, looking out over the city in it’s calm but yet wild state in the middle of the night. When she saw Lena’s reflection in the glass, her expression looked just like the city at night: calm, yet ready to burst.

Kara looked away from the face on the glass and back towards the horizon.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time,” she started, her voice surprisingly calm as she felt tears building in her eyes.

She heard Lena shift behind her on the couch but she kept going.

“I wanted to tell you on the plane, I really did and I’ve been wanting to tell you so many times it just… it was never the right time.

“When I first met you I could never have dreamt that we would grow as close as we are today. You’re one of the most important people in my life and I just…”

“Kara, I-”

“No” Kara couldn’t hear Lena’s voice right now, not yet. “I need to explain this.”

She cleared her throat. “We went from strangers to me wanting to protect you at all costs and I don’t even know when we crossed that line because it feels like I’ve been feeling this way towards you forever and…”

Kara’s breath was shaking and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall backwards in an attempt to keep her tears at bay.

“I never wanted to hurt you. In all the situations I could have told you, you were hurt already and I didn’t want to add to that pile of pain so I kept my mouth shut and now I realise that I’ve made a giant mistake.

“I can trust you and I know that and I’m sorry if this makes you feel like I thought I couldn’t trust you so just know that I do.”

“Tell me, Kara” The words were sure and almost harsh and it made Kara freeze for a second.

She turned around, slowly, still not looking at Lena but the wall behind her as she took the hem of her shirt into her fingers and started pulling it up.

“Kara what are-?” Lena looked stunned and confused at first but then she saw blue underneath the shirt.

Kara could see realisation hit Lena’s face before the emblem of the House of El even appeared on her chest.

Before she pulled the shirt over her face, Kara took off her glasses and placed them on the window sill.

The moment as Kara pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook her head lightly to make her hair fall into place felt strangely intimate and Lena’s eyes on her sent a different feeling than panic through Kara’s insides.

“I know,” was the first thing Lena said.

“You… you knew?” The panic was back in Kara’s stomach. All of this was for nothing?

“I always had a feeling… you always just came back when Supergirl had just left, pretended to be so bummed you missed her.”

Kara looked down to the floor and reached up to fiddle with her glasses, only to realise they weren’t on her nose.

“When I called you to tell you I needed help, Supergirl appeared seconds later saying she was getting coffee with you… in the middle of the night.”

Lena chuckled but the smile didn’t fully reach her eyes.

“I always sort of knew, I just didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want it because I knew it would send my thoughts just were you said they would go: making me think you didn’t trust me and wanted to hurt me.”

“I didn’t! I-,” Kara started her explanation again only to be interrupted by Lena.

“I know, Kara, you just said so.”

“Do you believe me?”

There was a pause that had the tears reappear in Kara’s eyes.

Lena cleared her throat. “You aren’t the first one to tell me, you know?”

Kara froze. Her brain ran through all the people she had told, trying to find the mole who could have told her.

“Lex told me.”

Kara was both angry at her cousin’s nemesis and relieved to hear that it wasn’t one of her friends.

“At first I was heartbroken and believed him when he said this meant I never had a real friend.”

Kara wanted to say something, to promise Lena she was always her friend, but she decided to let Lena speak.

“But then I saw through him. It was just another way for him to manipulate me, to turn me evil, turn me into the Luthor he always wanted me to be.”

“So what now?” Kara managed to whisper.

“Now I will try to not be mad at you. It might take a whilefor everything to be as it was between us, but I will try to understand you as much as I can. I will be good.”

Kara blushed a little before speaking. “I’m glad your drive to spite Lex is bigger than the pain I caused you. I’m so sorry, Lena, again.”

“It’s okay”

“It’s not…” Kara sighed. “I will give you the time you need to heal.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Stay

They had looked at each other for a few long seconds, unsure of what to do. Lena didn’t want to leave and Kara didn’t want to send her away.

Lena was the one to break the silence. “I’m sorry, this might be a strange request in this situation, but it’s so late and I don’t want to wake my driver anymore and I hate caps and…”

“It’s okay,” Kara chuckled, “You can stay here for tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Kara turned around towards her bedroom. “I’ll just get you something to wear, I mean you don’t wanna sleep in that, I mean it does look comfy it just… I thought maybe you’d want some pyjamas but if you don’t you can totally say so I just mean-”

“Pyjamas would be nice, Kara.”

She noticed she had rambled and giggled a little in embarrassment.

Lena slowly followed her friend into her bedroom.

As Kara noticed Lena standing right behind her, she placed a very soft t-shirt and some sweatpants in her best friend's hands. “You can have my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh you don’t have to, I know how important comfort is for you,” Lena smiled charmingly, “And not to say anything against your couch but this bed looks so much more comfortable!”

“Lena, really, it’s okay”

“Also, that bed looks like it can fit two people,” Lena smiled again.

Kara looked up at her for a second. This woman now knew everything important there was to know about her, only her sister maybe knew more. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if they shared her bed for the night, would it?

“Alright,” she sighed.

Lena chuckled.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom, say when you’re finished.” She grabbed her own pyjamas from her bed and disappeared.

“You can come out!”, Lena called out a minute later, having put on Kara’s pyjamas and folded her day clothes on a chair in the corner of the room.

“I put a toothbrush for you on the sink.”

“Thank you so much”, Lena smiled.

Before her friend could leave the bedroom, Kara lightly touched her shoulder, stopping her. “You’re sure you’re not mad at me?” She swallowed as she looked back at Lena, realising their sudden closeness and quickly pulling back her hand.

“I’m not mad at you."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Lena looked away in thoughts.

"Do you remember what I told you after you saved me from my mother while bringing yourself in danger because of the kryptonite?”, she asked, talking quickly.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, confused about what this had to do with her revealing she was Supergirl. “You mean after filling my apartment with flowers?” She raised her eyebrow, grinning.

Lena looked down as she grinned back. She breathed in deeply before looking back at Kara. “I said ‘Supergirl may have saved me but Kara Danvers is my hero’!”

Kara smiled at the memory from Lena’s office.

“And now you are both. You are my hero and you have saved me countless times! Not just as Supergirl, saving me from things thrown at me or falling down buildings or crashing planes… Kara Danvers saved me, too.”

“How?”

“You are the first friend I ever had, Kara! And with that, you saved my sad, cold heart from turning even colder and sadder just by giving me some of your own warmth and happiness.”

Kara blushed and looked at the ground. “I’m glad I make you happy.” She looked back into her best friend’s eyes. “You make me happy and warm, too.”

Lena chuckled. “I’ll go brush my teeth then.”

“Yes, do that”

Lena took her time in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror for longer than usual while removing her makeup, trying to make her mirror-self believe the things that had happened over the day. She smiled at herself before leaving the bathroom.

When she returned to the bedroom, Kara had already fallen asleep on one side of the bed, clearly leaving more than enough space for Lena. She noticed as she made her way to her side that Kara was floating the smallest bit above the mattress and had to giggle.

Kara must have heard her in her sleep because she turned around with a content smile and her body floated a little higher.

Lena got into bed and covered herself with the most comfortable blanket she had ever felt.

A little scared, Kara would accidentally fly away during the night, Lena gently placed her arm on her best friend’s waist, carefully drawing her closer, back onto the bed.

She fell asleep quicker than ever, a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach as the only thing between her and her favourite person had finally been cleared.

When Kara woke up the next morning, the city was peaceful as the sun was starting to rise. Getting dressed, Kara saw in her mirror the same happy peacefulness wrapped up in a her blanket, slowly awakening like the sun.


End file.
